Kimberly Grayson (O.T)
Background Kimberly is David's best friend, Kimberly had parents who were unhappily married, Kimberly had a damaged home, Kimberly is a sensitive girl who is always there for David. Kimberly fell in love with Seth Ashton. True Alpha Kimberly called David and She was saying about how sorry she was about the ruins of his life. She wanted to be a good sister to him. David asked if she was okay. Kimberly was crying for him. They both want a good relationship between a brother and sister. After David left, Kimberly wondered where he would be. Seth comforted her, Kimberly was worrying If David had an accident. Kimberly learned that David is the True Alpha. She was very proud of him. After the fight, Kimberly saw Seth in the hospital. She was very upset about Seth in his dying point. Kimberly wanted to know about Seth's killer. David explained that it was Dark Wolf. David was blaming himself for it but Kimberly convinced David that it wasn't his fault. After the doctor explained about Seth's issues. Kimberly was breaking down and she went outside. Kimberly saw Seth being well and Kimberly thanked David for it. During the second fight, Kimberly poured the holy water onto Dark Wolf. Kimberly spent with her family at Bj's. True Alpha 2: The fire wolf Kimberly and David called each other about Brooke. Also they discussed about telling Brooke about David's secret. Kimberly gave David advice. Kimberly also wanted to come with David visiting Ashley. Seth and Kimberly were on a date while David was picking up Brooke from the camp and she was excited to see David. Seth and Kimberly were talking about things like their relationships and things happened last year. Kimberly and Brooke had a great reunion. They talked about the camp. At DSM, Kimberly was wondering about David and Brooke told her that he is fine. Kimberly and Seth made an announcement that they are moving in together. Everybody was happy for them. Kimberly and Brooke were talking about David and also his relationship with Ashley. Kimberly wanted to know how Brooke dealt with David's secret. Kimberly and Brooke were attacked in the apartment. The demon gang captured them. David and his team broke into the lair and saved both of them. After the fight Kimberly had a family gathering True Alpha 3: The rage of the phantom While David and Seth were packing for the trip, Kimberly and Brooke were talking about the future. Kimberly was wondering about David's future. Brooke explained what David's future be like. Kimberly got a text from David about a night club. Kimberly was worrying if there would be drinking and other stuff. Brooke tried to calm Kimberly down but she fainted. Then after the cruel battle between David and phantom, Kimberly saw David battered up and unconscious. Kimberly continued crying because of David in the hospital bed. Kimberly was pretty depressed and Brooke comforted her. Kimberly was mad at the elder. The elder tried to get David out of the dream world. Kimberly and Brooke were very happy that David was awake. David tried to get up but he limbed a bit and Kimberly cried on his shoulder. Before the plan, Kimberly talked to David privately and she didn't want him to go out there. Kimberly was crying and begging for David not to defeat Phantom. After phantom's death. They had a reunion. True Alpha 4: Defiance between two worlds Kimberly decided to talk to David. They both talked about last year, Kimberly was wondering why she was thinking of that. Kimberly wanted David to move on from it. Kimberly is very happy that David is here. Kimberly decided to cheer David up by going through stores and David agreed. While David was in the restroom Kimberly talked with Seth and Brooke about what David is going through. Kimberly saw blood on David's fingers and she wiped them off. Kimberly and the others decorated the apartment while David was training. Kimberly was hoping that David is feeling better. When Elder was in the apartment Kimberly and the others learned about the dark earth. While David was facing hellfire Kimberly was emotional. Kimberly and Brooke were watching dark earth coming closer. When Kimberly saw David on the ground she wanted him to be okay and she didn't want to lose him. After destroying dark earth, Kimberly and Brooke was with David at the balcony and talked about what's next. True Alpha: The final battle Kimberly heard David's voice and she knew he was sleeping so he decided to wake him up. Kimberly wanted to know about David's dreams, David explained about his dreams of his past. Kimberly was motivating David a bit as well. Kimberly decided to tell Seth and Brooke about David without David's consent. Kimberly wanted to have an intervention for David. It got interrupted when The Crisis war was starting. Kimberly was learning about Dark Alpha from The Elder. Kimberly was very upset that Dark Alpha wanted to kill David. There were a lot of glimpses of David's past when he was a kid through now. Back in 2005 the day after the incident, Kimberly wanted David to be a part of the Grayson family. Kimberly welcomed David as her big brother. David was bullied and Kimberly wanted to protect him. Kimberly and Brooke wanted David to feel better. Kimberly, Brooke and David went to DSM for the first time and they had a great time. Kimberly met Seth Ashton and David saw his love Ashley Smith at DSM. Kimberly and Brooke were really upset that their father threatened their mother. David comforted Kimberly and Brooke. After going down memory lane, Kimberly discovered the battle between David and Dark Alpha. Kimberly was worried about him. Kimberly saw that Brooke has superpowers now and Brooke became Telepathic. Kimberly saw David and she learned that he lost his powers and he is leaving. Kimberly didn't take it well. True Alpha: The years During the five years that David was gone, Kimberly was really upset with David's absence. Kimberly had comfort form Seth and Brooke. Kimberly was learning of David being depowered. Kimberly was having mixed emotions and she was really depressed because she still wants David in her life. Kimberly and Brooke had a moment together. Kimberly noticed a riot in Colorado City and Colorado Springs. Kimberly wanted David to come back. Kimberly, Brooke and Seth were looking at the footage when the battle between David and Dark Alpha happened. Kimberly was so frustrated, Kim yelled at the devil. Kimberly was praying for everything to be better. Kimberly and Brooke had a conversation. When Brooke said, "He is in a better place now". Kimberly was very upset with her sentence. Later Kimberly and Brooke had a nice conversation. Kimberly explained that when brook said that statement, it meant that David is dead. Kimberly and Seth had a romantic date and during the date Seth made a decision to propose to Kimberly. Kimberly accepted the proposal and they are getting married. Kimberly and Seth were doing thins for the wedding. When she saw the mountains and it remind her of David. Kimberly had flashbacks of her moments with David It made her feel emotional. Kimberly and the others decided to find David and try to convince him to come back. David didn't want to him to come back. Kimberly and Seth got married and enjoyed their honeymoon. The Protectors The protectors 2: Rise of Lord Lonence The Protectors 3: The Protectors vs. The Destroyers